It's Not The End Of The World, Is It?
by MRACR
Summary: Sitting down to a rapt audience, Nudge, er, I mean, Zalle begins her tale. It doesn't involve the flock AT ALL, she promises. It's, it's, a completely DIFFERENT flock. Anyway, it's not about the flock. It's about her. "I am Zalle, and this is my story."
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"What? No you're not!"

"Note the 'my story.' I can be whoever I want to."

"Why would you _want_ to be Zalle?"

"Because I like that name, ok? It's so sweet! Like, Sally but with a Z."

"What happened to Tif—"

"Don't mention that!"

This is the story of when I was alone.

"Wh—"

"Stop interrupting!"

"But when were you alone? The name, I can understand. But the story? Are you at least going to tell something true?"

"I _was_ alone. Maybe _you_ forgot, but . . . remember last year?"

"Oh, when you took off to—"

"Yep."

"And Fa—"

"Don't ruin it! It's my story, I—Josh!"

"Jeez, ok. And I'm Josh now? Great."

This is the story of what happened to me—how I found my family, how I lost a friend, how I gained a lover, and most of all . . . how I saved the world.

"Actually, you did _not_ save the world. You—"

"_My_ story! And really, I did save the world because if I hadn't done that then . . . you know what, you're ruining my story!"

"Ok, whatever. I'm leaving. This is getting out of hand."

"Good riddance."

"See ya later, N—"

"Don't say it!"

"See ya later, 'Zalle.'"

If there's one thing I've never known, it's normalcy. For awhile it was all I longed for. But this journey changed everything. Being different doesn't always mean being a freak. Sometimes it does, but sometimes it means so much more. Sometimes, it means being the only one who can save the world.

* * *

**_Ok, here's my traditional Author's Note. :):) I had to put it at the bottom so readers can get the full effect of the whole "I am Zalle, this is my story." "What? No you're not." sort of thing. Lol. Anywho, if you couldn't guess, this is the prologue to my newest MR story. Lol. I know I'm having enough trouble updating on whatever other ones I have going but this just came to me and I thought it was funny so I decided to use it. I really hope you all can tell who the two people speaking here are. I put plenty enough clues. :) Ok, well, off I go to bake some cookies! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll actually write and post the next chapter in less time than normal..."normal" being, what, six months. ;) Really, though, reviews do help me along! I can't wait to get further into N--I mean Zalle's quest!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**_Ok people, here's chapter 2, the real beginning of the story, at last! Gosh is it hard to write in Nudg--Zalle's POV. And you should really be able to figure out who the people are, but for the sake of those who can't, and also for simplicity's sake, though I don't know anyone by that name...here's a guide, the only time in this whole fic I will mention their real names. So pay attention. Nudge is obviously Zalle. Iggy is obviously Josh. Angel is Kali and Gazzy is Jake (I know someone named Jacob/Jake who is EXACTLY Gazzy). Max is Ara and Fang is Seth. Total is, well, Spot because as "Zalle" says she couldn't think of anything else. ;) lol. Those names (except for Jake) don't necessarily fit them but they're names that Zalle likes and so she got to name them thus. I think the one that fits the least is Seth, but that's just my opinion. You may have another one. Lol. If you do, please tell me! 'Cos even though it's not about my actual story, it would be another review for me!!! Lol. Ok, well, here's chapter two! Or was it one? Oh well. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Departure

It all started out quite simple, really. Well, as simple as you can get if you're like me. 'Cause it's not like you didn't know it already, but I'm an avian hybrid, like, with wings and everything. But you knew that already, didn't you? You must have. Oh, anyway, it was pretty simple. Until it got complicated.

"But Ara—"

"Zalle, I'm sorry, but I already said no."

"I swear I cracked the code this time, Ara. It was so simple, and we never even thought of that angle. We kind of did, I guess, but not exactly, or we would have figured it out already. And we didn't—"

"Do you know how many dead ends we've come to? Zalle, the flock is happy here. You are, too, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

We were staying with M—Ara's mom and sister in Arizona. They'd offered to keep us last time we visited, but we all still wanted to find our families. Well, except for Josh. And I'm not really sure about Seth. And of course Ara had already found her mom and dad and sister and it's not like Spot has a family but the rest of us wanted to and the whole flock was game.

We searched for almost a year. To make a long story short—

"**Yeah, because that's your specialty."**

"**I thought you left!"**

"**Sorry, couldn't resist."**

"**Well, shut up, uh, John."**

"**Josh."**

"**Oh, yeah. Josh."**

"**And what was that about Tota—"**

"**Don't call him that!"**

"**But seriously, Spot?"**

"**I couldn't think of anything else!"**

To make a long story short, we hit about a million and a half dead-ends before giving up. We were just too worn out by it. I was nearly thirteen, so Ara and Seth and Josh were sixteen, and even we just couldn't keep that up. Kali and Jake were the most disappointed. Ara's mom offered her home to us again, and this time we took it. I mean, we were ready to settle down.

And we were happy there. Really. Ara's mom treated us just like her own kids, and she knew about the wings and didn't mind. It was just perfect. But she wasn't _my_ mom. She was Ara's.

The littler kids didn't mind, and of course Josh didn't. I'm pretty sure Seth was fine as long as he was wherever we were. But I just _knew_ my real mom had to be out there somewhere.

So I kept searching, in secret, and do you know how hard it is to keep that secret in general, let alone when you've got a mind reader in the family? But I did, for about three months, and I cracked the code. I could _feel _that it was right. And then Ara said no.

_It's not like I want to leave the flock forever. I just want to see my mom and see if she's nice. I don't want to leave like Josh did. I just want to meet her, and maybe visit her sometimes…_

And if she was really nice, then maybe I could stay with her, and visit the flock a lot. It would practically be the same thing, right?

"Then it's settled," Ara said. At my slightly dejected look, she softened up. "Maybe in another few months, once we've had more of a chance to rest, ok Zalle?"

_In another few months it might be too late!_ I wanted to scream. But instead I just said, "Ok, Ara," and tried to look cheered up.

She went back to the kitchen, probably to tell Seth what I'd wanted, and I went back up to my room. I glanced at all the papers scattered on my bed, the desk, every flat surface available. Even the floor. There wasn't any place to sit, I vaguely realized.

But my thoughts were still somewhere else. I'd put too much work into this.

Making a split-second decision, just like the ones Ara always made, I grabbed my backpack, unused since we settled down, from the closet and stuffed the papers I was holding into it.

"If Ara won't go," I muttered to myself, "then I'll go by myself."

"Go where?" came a voice from the door. _Jake! Oh, no!_

"Um, nowhere," I said as casually as possible, turning around to face him. "Just…out for a walk to the park."

"With your backpack?" he asked. Jeez, why did we have to be so clever? He was only ten, he should be taking my word for it!

"Um, well, I just wanted to have a picnic. What, like, I'm not allowed to go have a picnic now?" I really hoped I was as good of a liar as Ara. She always did so well when the whitecoats would interrogate us.

"Oh, well, I could come," he offered, shrugging. "Me and Kali. And I don't think Josh's doing anything either."

"It's ok, Jake. Thanks but I'll just go by myself. I mean, I kind of wanted to anyway, just to be by myself, not that I don't like the flock, I just kind of wanted some alone time, I mean, like, it's kind of crowded in this house, and the Arizona heat would feel good outside…" I trailed off, knowing I wasn't making any sense.

"Ok, whatever," said Jake, shrugging again. "Maybe I'll go see if Josh can fix my clock. I think I broke it when I threw it against the wall yesterday."

He left and I quickly finished stuffing some papers from my bed into the bag. The rest of the flock didn't really care that I had papers. They just thought I was a messy writer. I told them I'd taken up poetry, and occasionally I'd read them one I had as a backup, so that they wouldn't get suspicious. It really worked well. I was kind of proud of myself that I could make plans as well as Ara.

_Where's that number 5? _That was one of the most important!

I searched frantically. Number 5 had the maps on it. I'd definitely need them. _Oh, there it is, under the bed._

I stood up and looked around the room once more. There were several pictures on the wall, only some of them were mine. We'd been here for three months, but I guess I was too busy to get the hang of having possessions. Little dolls and action figures lined one shelf, books another, CD's another. Two laptops were stacked on the desk, under the papers. But I didn't feel compelled to take any of that—well, I almost wanted to take the laptops or at least one of them, but I knew they'd be too heavy.

_Food,_ I thought. _I'll need food. And I'm thinking so clearly, just like Ara. I can do this. I need food, and a blanket, and then I can go. I don't need to depend on anyone else. I can just leave and then I'll be back when I've found my mom._

Or my dad, I supposed. Or maybe even both!

Slinking down the hallway, I heard voices in the kitchen. Ara and Seth were still in there, but not talking about me anymore.

"…know why?"

"They aren't hers. She wants her own."

"…told her in a couple months…that right?" Ara just wouldn't talk louder, would she!

"Sure."

Ok, so maybe they were still talking about me. Whatever. They were in the kitchen, so I'd have to use the other pantry. There was one in the garage, for storing extra food. When you're housing six avian hybrid freaks—four of them _teenagers_—who eat, like, three times as much food as normal people, you need a lot of storage space.

I grabbed several packages of chips and some beef jerky and some bottled water, as much as I could fit in my pack. I didn't have much money, but I was used to that. I'd make due. All I had to do was last until I found my family—my blood family.

The garage led directly outside, so I didn't have to go back in, risking discovery.

Outside the sun was shining—it never stops in Arizona, it seems—and the heat fell in an awkward dryness around me. I shouldered my backpack and quietly unfurled my tawny wings. My throat suddenly dry, I turned and faced the windowless side of the house I'd been sure to exit on.

"Bye guys," I said soft and simply. "I'll be back. This is just something I have to…"

I had to get out of here before I changed my mind. In a sudden running leap I pushed down on the wind and was airborne, the same thrill of flight and freedom filling me, of sneaking away, the chance of getting caught disappearing with each beat of my wings. If I concentrated on my flight, and where I was going, I wouldn't have enough time to miss them.

I didn't _need_ to miss them. I would be back in, like, a week or something, right? Right?

Even I wasn't sure. Tears that I couldn't stop dripped down my face but I kept flying high above the earth, straight to my destination—Denver, Colorado.


	3. Chapter 3: Hideout

**_Howdy there, my faithful, reviewing rea--wait a sec. Oops, my bad. I thought I was someone else for a minute. Turns out, for this fic, I only have one review. One reviewer, one review. On the first chapter. Asking me, in spite of the clarification in the A/N that this was going to be a chapter fic, whether I was continuing it. But still, even that person is better than all the rest of you who can't review. I mean really, is this fic that bad that no one likes it? And you just don't want to hurt my feelings? And here I was thinking that I rather liked this idea and this story and my writing's improving and everything...sigh 'pparently not._**

**_Well, for anyone who cares, if there is anyone, here's the third installment of this _lovely _story. I stayed up all night to write it, too, in addition to editing the oneshot I just posted and finalizing and putting up the first chapter of the trishot about the sand dunes that I also just put up. This is a hard, thankless task, apparently. But just as apparently, someone's got to do it. Oh, but wait, it seems lots of other people are already doing it. And _they're _getting reviews!_**

**_Oh dear. Sorry about that, folks, but I tend to get cranky after this much denied procrastination and forced writing this late at night. Don't tell me I said that. Seriously, though, please please please please please please ple review! See? I used my favorite number of pleases! 6.5!! sigh well, whether you review or not, please enjoy!_**

* * *

Hideout

I'd only been flying for awhile when I swore I heard someone calling my name. Doing a kind of awkward 360 in the air, because it's not half as easy as on the ground, turning in such a quick circle. It's actually almost impossible, really, but I managed something close to it, anyway. But anyway, there wasn't anyone there. Just to make sure, I quickly landed and listened.

Avian hybrids have pretty good hearing anyway, but Josh'd taught me some tips on how to listen even better.

Nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I just kind of wanted someone to be following me, to catch up with me, to care enough that I would leave, to actually give in and come with me to find my parents.

_It doesn't matter. I don't _want _them with me. I can do this all on my own, find my mom._

I sniffed and wiped my sleeve across my eyes. I could do this just fine by myself!

I jumped in the air, fighting against the wind, and headed towards Denver.

It only took me until the next day to get there, flying straight. Yeah, I was tired, sore, my wings screaming in pain, but I just had to get there.

Gosh it was big. Not as big as when we visited New York City, but bigger than a lot of other places we'd been, definitely. Like, compared to a small town in Arizona, it was pretty darn big.

But right next to the mountains—the mountains that held so many memories from when I was younger, no matter how innocently they crouched there—it looked small at the same time. It was a big city in a different way than NYC was.

But enough about the city. Ok, one more thing, I guess: I arrived at night, the millions and trillions of lights glittering at me from the darkness. It was awesomely breathtaking. I love little sparkly lights like that, so I made the flock string Christmas lights around the living room and kitchen, but this was so much vaster. I was awestruck.

So I coasted into the city. Not downtown, too many people. But not some creepy, empty, seedy place. I ended up in a back alley somewhere—hopefully not seedy after all, but I was getting to tired to care and anyways, I'm stronger than any human. I'd be fine. The School and their experiments and Erasers were just about as horrible as it gets, so why should I worry?

The building next to me looked like apartments, I noticed as I left the alley, wings folded against my back tightly. It looked like a pretty nice building, too, with another almost identical one across from it. A parking garage next to a really tall building was several lights further down. But it was pretty open out on this part of the city, apart from that.

Not as bad as it could have been. Not as good, either, probably, but I really don't like to focus on negative aspects of things unlike Josh, because it really doesn't do you any good. I try to be positive and, well, leader-y like Seth and Ara do for us. Because I was all on my own now. Just me. Just Zalle. I had to be like Ara and Seth, the leaders, Jake and Kali, the positive support and troopers, and Josh, the clever one with good hearing. Great.

_Will there be any empty rooms? _I wondered, glancing around at the nearly-empty streets, trying not to look suspicious as I ducked in through the front door. _Will I be able to get in? How can I tell?_

I crept down the dark, clean hallways, making sure to step lightly on the creaking floors. I tried to stick to the shadows, but that's kind of hard in the middle of an open passageway. Kind of impossible, actually.

If I couldn't locate an empty room—a plan which I now realized was kind of stupid—I'd have to just suck it up and pretend to be some wimpy orphan kid or something who needed to be put up for the night. I couldn't risk sleeping out in the open.

The roof! That was it! I could sleep on the roof! It was out in the open, but it was high up, no one would randomly see me or my wings and, like, murder me or something.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" a voice called from behind me, but I didn't stop to turn around. I reacted instinctively and bolted, straight for the door at the opposite end of the hallway. The moment I was out I did a quick 360 and leapt off the fire escape, my sore wings pulling me up to the roof.

Making myself comfortable, I ignored the creaks on the fire escape that were undoubtedly made by whoever wanted to know why I was there. They disappeared a moment later, and I relaxed as much as possible when surrounded by people and buildings.

I fell asleep to the faint rush of traffic, specks of light—city and stars—surrounding me.


	4. Chapter 4: Nameless

**_Okay, I'm not going to apologize profusely for not updating in so freaking long. Life has been so busy and I have a really hard time actually writing continuing fanfictions that aren't co-written. If I have a co-author to keep me in line I do good. If not...well...this is a good example. But anyway, we have another chapter finally! It's been so long but I reread the other chapters before I started writing this, so I really hope I managed to maintain the tone and Nu--Zalle's personality. :) I'll try to update this again sooner this time! Thanks in advance for reviews and boo on you in advance to everyone who doesn't review..._**

* * *

Nameless

When I woke up the next morning, there was a boy standing over me. Of course, the first thing I did was leap up, squeeze my wings tighter against my back under my jacket, and back away, assuming a defensive position.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes—it was only just dawn, and he had to wake me up _then. _He couldn't've snuck up on me two hours later, no.

His brown eyes were wide with the speed I'd jumped back, but he was sort of smiling. Sort of, like, it was one of those lopsided grins but smaller. Faintly puzzled but also amused.

Anyway, I took a deep breath and prepared to deliver a scathingly sarcastic retort to whatever he asked me. But he didn't ask me anything, just ran a hand through his soft brown hair and blinked a couple times.

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly, walking to me carefully.

"What do you want?" I snapped, trying to put all the scathingness that Ara always had into the words.

"Nothing," he grinned, "I just come up here every morning. I was fair surprised to see you here, though, not many can make that sort of climb."

I couldn't remember just how hard a climb it might have been. I flew. Duh. I edged to the edge, though, and looked down. The rising sun was hidden behind the taller buildings on the east side of the street.

"Yeah, well, I'm special," I said, smiling at him. I knew Ara and Seth would have—no! _They're not here, _I thought, _they don't get to determine who I trust or not. He's nice._

"Well I guess so. Where'd you come from, anyway? Haven't seen you around. Most people don't move around here on purpose either."

"Really? I'm, uh, just passing through I guess. For now. What about you? You live here, then?"

The boy—he looked about my age or maybe a couple years older since avian-hybrids look a lot older than they are—sat down on one of the crates that lined the roof and I sat on the next one over.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just passing through but I had nowhere to pass through to so I just . . . stuck around." He looked off in the direction of the sunrise we couldn't see. He didn't sound sad, exactly, but maybe he was just covering it up.

My wings were hurting _so _bad from being cramped and tense all night long, and I couldn't even stretch them out this morning.

"Well, um, I'd love to stay and talk but I'm looking for my mom—" _Oh my God I can't believe I said that! _

It was because I had to wake up so early. I was tired and said whatever came out of my mouth, I know it. That always happens. I don't wake up very well. That's one thing I always tried to be better at, like Ara—but wasn't.

He turned toward me, brows furrowed. "You lost your mom?"

I mumbled around the words "Sort of," which wasn't totally a lie, not _totally_. I just needed to get out of here and away from him so I could stretch my wings and start looking for my mom!

"Well, hey," he said, smiling sympathetically at me, which was _so _cute, even though I knew I couldn't be falling for random humans like that which we weren't even supposed to be trusting. "Do you, y'know, need help? I don't got parents and I don't have anything to do . . ."

I blinked. He tilted his head at my shock but I just started laughing. After everything Seth and Ara warned us about humans—after everything we'd been through—I was just looking for my mom and, and this totally random and probably homeless kid wants to help me and he doesn't even _know _me!

"I'm just crazy," I said, trying to stop the hysterics, "for laughing like this, but I can't believe you'd want to help—" I gulped. "You wanting to help . . ." tears were running down my face and I finally figured out I was starting to cry—which Ara seemed to think was something to avoid at all costs and so I felt guilty every time I started, I just couldn't be just like her all the time, I guess. I said the last word, "me," through slight sobs.

I didn't even flinch or try to pull away when the boy was suddenly holding me, letting my cry into his shoulder. I didn't even know his name—he didn't even know mine, but I sobbed out my story, as much as I could. Just not the wings.

When I finally finished babbling and crying, he pulled back and quirked a smile. "I bet you feel better now."

I nodded and smiled back. "I just guess it was getting to me and you were being so nice and offeri—" he stopped me with a finger to my lips. I blinked in surprise but stopped talking.

"So it's a deal? I'll help you find your parents?" he asked almost hopefully.

I opened my mouth to say yes, to say that it wasn't much of a _deal_, though, to say that I should help him find his own—didn't he say he didn't have any either?—in return, but just then I heard a creaking behind me.

A metal door, opening.

Almost before the same man from last night shouted, "Hey! You! Trespassers, I oughta . . ." I was up on my feet and running to the edge. First instinct—fight or flight. I guess I was gonna fly.

Without another thought, another glance back at the boy, another heartbeat, I tore off my jacket, grabbing my pack from the ground along the way, and leapt off the edge. Startled, strangled cries resounded behind me but I didn't notice them as I unfurled my tawny wings. It hurt like _heck! _They were sore from yesterday and stiff from overnight and I thought I was about to _die_ but I just coasted to the street with what grace I had left and hit the ground running.

It was empty in this part of town in the morning, which was probably lucky for me. After a few blocks I finally slowed down, breathing hard and massaging my shoulder. I found an alleyway shadowed from the dawning light and crouched in the back.

I needed food and a better place to base my investigations from than this little alley, but for now I was content to sit in the back and mope.

I'd showed my _wings_, I'd _panicked_ and run away. _Totally stupid! _I thought to myself as I banged my head against the wall.

I hoped the boy was okay. I wondered if I'd ever see him again, if I should even try to find him now that he knew my secret. Most of all, I realized I didn't even know his _name._


	5. Fic Cancel Notice

And they all died, the end.


End file.
